


Who came and never left your side

by SecretEve95



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post Indigo Moon, TWWremix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEve95/pseuds/SecretEve95
Summary: Pippa was seated amongst her peers. She absentmindedly swirled her spoon around a lukewarm bowl of pumpkin soup and sighed. The dining hall was buzzing with the humdrum chatter of students. She could hear the sound of wooden chairs as they were scraped against the floor and cutlery as it clinked against bowls. Suddenly, Esme appeared and plonked herself down in the vacant space on Pippa's right that was usually occupied by Joy. Esme smiled jovially at her and began to speak.“Whatever Joy did has certainly got Cackle rattled,” she said pointedly.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Worst Witch Remix





	Who came and never left your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nike_SGA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike_SGA/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Came and Never Left Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755574) by [Nike_SGA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike_SGA/pseuds/Nike_SGA). 



Pippa was seated among her peers. She absentmindedly swirled her spoon around a lukewarm bowl of pumpkin soup and sighed. The dining hall was buzzing with the humdrum chatter of students. She could hear the sound of wooden chairs as they were scraped against the floor and cutlery as it clinked against bowls. Suddenly, Esme appeared and plonked herself down in the vacant space on Pippa's right that was usually occupied by Joy. Esme smiled jovially at her and began to speak. 

“Whatever she did has certainly got Cackle rattled,” she said pointedly. “I saw Cackle and Broomhead with their heads together outside in the playground yesterday. I overheard them muttering all manner of things about Joy and the fate of the reputation of the school.”

“She's always had a talent for trouble,” Natalie agreed on Pippa's left. 

Esme jested in her best Mrs Cackle impression. “What have you done to tarnish the reputation of this school, Pippa?”

“Yes,” piped up Louise opposite. “Joy and Pippa: the troublesome twosome - always in it together.” 

“What secret scheme have you two been brewing behind our backs?” Natalie teased good-naturedly. 

Pippa dipped a rather large chunk of bread into her soup and shovelled it into her mouth just in time to avoid giving a prompt answer. She chewed heartily as the conversation was carried on over her shoulder by Bella Bloodgood as she passed by with her lunch tray. “I heard from a first-year, Wren Wolfmoon, that she nearly got expelled.”

“I heard that there's been some kind of magical accident.” countered Esme. 

“I heard that she's been accelerated forward and accepted to Weirdsister College early. Maybe that's the real reason why she's not in class this week – she's left Cackles.” Natalie jibed in. 

Pippa swallowed. She frowned and found a little of her voice. “Joy is our friend – my best friend...” She cleared her throat. “She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.” 

Louise placed her hand on Pippa's shoulder. A quaver broke through the reassuring tone with which she spoke. “I'm sure you're right, Pip.” 

The school bell sounded.

***

Joy looked deeply into the stone face of Indigo Moon. Days had come and gone but the shock of her closest friend's frozen form was staggering. She took deep breath after deep breath in an effort to combat the fluctuating waves of panic in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt the love she held for her friend swell and threaten to burst forth from her heart. The emotions of days past were like stones cradled in the hollow of her stomach. Shame, terror, uncertainty, regret, and guilt; they all rubbed and grated and churned against each other inside of Joy. 

She reached out to touch Indigo's icy grey hand. 

“I'll never leave your side, Indi. I'll refuse permission for the confinement spell to be lifted when I come of age. Somehow, I'll stay.” Joy could hear leaves on the tall trees rustling in the wind. The surrounding woods, this green sanctum, was shadowed by an overcast sky. The world was quiet here. She whispered, “I don't deserve my future because I've stolen yours.” 

***

Pippa was seated at a desk among her peers in the spell science classroom. Her notebook was open and her pen was stationary in her hand as Miss Thorneheart droned on. Ripples of whispers between the girls traveled through the class creating a low and constant hum. Pippa watched as the spell science mistress casually snapped her fingers and the stick of chalk rose into the air and began to write information on the blackboard. Miss Thorneheart sat down and flicked through a large and heavy tome that lay open upon her desk. Pippa's gaze settled upon Joy. Joy was seated in the front row. She was hunched over her desk copying out notes furiously. Most unusually, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun atop her head. More unusual still was the cold air of indifference with which Joy had been treating Pippa since her return to school this week. 

Suddenly, Pippa was elbowed by Natalie. Natalie offered her a smile and began to whisper. “I heard from a fourth-year, Ingrid Craft, that she was caught leaving school grounds without permission.”

“Joy has seemed to vanish more than usual this year.” offered nearby Esme. 

“I could always count on her to disappear whenever we needed an extra team member for witch-ball.” Louise recalled. 

Krystal Darkmore turned around from the desk in front of Pippa and singsonged. “Could there be a boy from a nearby academy who's got our Joy under his spell?”

“Pay attention please, girls,” Miss Thorneheart said in a loud voice. She cleared her throat. “Now, as I was saying, we are nearing the completion of our topic 'the physics of flying', and I expect all of you to be very familiar with these formulas by now. Let's do some more practice calculations.” 

“I did so used to prefer the way she wore her hair in pigtails,” Esme covertly whispered as she struggled to copy down the notes at the bottom of the blackboard. Pippa watched as Esme crained her head to see around the bun atop Joy's head. 

“It was much more her.” Pippa whispered to herself. 

Natalie and Esme exchanged a look behind Pippa's back. 

The school bell sounded. 

***

Esme, Natalie and Louise had just settled beneath the shade of a large oak tree in the playground. They chatted away animatedly as they enjoyed their lunch break. Little did they know that Joy was already seated on the opposite side of the tree. She sat cross-legged and a spell book was open in her lap. The rancorous and high-pitched voices of the three girls floated effortlessly through the air to Joy. 

“I heard from a fifth year, Bella Bloodgood, that Pippa can't keep her eyes off Joy now that she's not speaking to her – just stares at her like a lost puppy,” conveyed Esme. 

“It's true,” Natalie's eyebrows furrowed in thought. “It's kind of always been true, now you mention it.” 

“Well, they're supposed to be best friends. I'd be sad too if I were in Pippa's shoes,” Louise commented. 

“I think that poor Pippa's had her heart broken by the likes of Joy Hardbroom,” Esme singsonged mischievously. “And that's the real reason why Joy doesn't want to be friends with her anymore.” 

The gaggle of girls gasped in unison and a fit of giggles overtook them. 

“It can't be true, can it?” Louise wondered. 

“Strange, gawky, awkward Joy Hardboom,” Esme exclaimed. “How will Pippa ever live this down?” 

“Who'd ever heard of the like of two witches in love!” cried Natalie. 

Joy snapped her book shut and rose to her feet. Laughter and chatter ceased as her tall dark figure stepped out from the other side of the tree.

“J-joy,” stammered Esme. “You shouldn't be lurking about; eavesdropping, even.”

Joy allowed a measured moment of uncomfortable silence to pass. She stepped closer. Leaves and twigs crunched loudly under her boots. Joy drew herself up to her full height. She towered over the young witches. Danger flared in her eyes.

“Do not imagine that you three are free to tease or torment Pippa,” Joy said in a calm and dangerous voice. “If you do, I vow that I will find you in the dead of night and turn each of you into toads.”

Joy watched with satisfaction as expressions of fear and horror swept the faces of the young witches. She realised that being the odd one out had never suited her better. These girls knew little of her, or what she may be capable of. Reflected in their eyes was the perception that strange, gawky, awkward Joy may indeed be capable of anything. 

“C'mon, Louise.” Natalie said in a small voice. She tugged Louise up by the hand and started back across the lawn to the castle. Esme turned with a huff and followed suit. 

Joy watched them as they walked away. Her thoughts were with Pippa and the pleasant, fluttery feeling that had blossomed in her chest because she had done what she could to protect her dear friend from the threat of rumours. Unexpectedly, tears welled in Joy's eyes as her mind latched on to Pippa. A torrent of emotion rose and simmered beneath the surface of her conscious thoughts. 

The young witch settled herself by breathing deeply. With each breath, she inhaled the deep sadness, the regret, and the guilt that was hers alone to bear. The inescapable weight of Indigo Moon's life filled and pressed down upon Joy. There was no room left inside of her for that torrent of emotion that concerned Pippa. Joy crossed her arms over her chest protectively; there was no room. 

Pippa, Joy thought, dear Pippa who had come into her life and never left her side. Until now. Until she had been forced to. It had been second nature to abandon their friendship – very clear cut and final in the wake of loosing Indigo Moon. She, Joy, had caused enough hurt, done enough damage, learned the hardest way of all to never break the Witches' Code. All that was left to do was to keep those closest to her safe from the monstrous acts of which she knew she was now capable; and, to uphold the Witches' Code so that this never happens to anyone else ever again. 

***

Joy walked the familiar corridors that led to the library. Suddenly, Esme, Natalie and Louise appeared. Their eyes grew wide with fear as they noticed Joy. Esme nudged her two friends down another corridor and they all quickly vanished. Joy allowed herself a smile as she continued on. 

Joy stepped into the quiet library. The heavy wooden door creaked closed behind her and her eyes found Pippa's across the room. Pippa frowned and returned her gaze to the homework splayed across the table. Joy clutched her notebooks tighter to her chest and braced herself for what she was about to do. Over the past weeks Joy had slowly come to the realisation that the burning necessity she had felt to set herself apart from Pippa was causing a great deal more harm than good; not just for Pippa, but for herself as well – though acknowledging this was unthinkable. Joy quashed any and all of her bundle of emotions in regard to Pippa down, down, down; over and over again. It was too large to unfurl, too painful to touch, too pure and good to be cradled in her unworthy hands.

Joy crossed the room and sat down in the seat beside Pippa. The chair scraped against the stone floor as she tucked it in behind herself. She opened her books and cleared her throat like nothing had ever changed between them. Pippa looked up from her work in surprise. 

“Would you mind helping me with my revision for chanting, please?” Joy put on a brave voice and met Pippa's eyes. “I understand if you don't want t-to...” 

Silence. 

“Yes, alright.” Pippa tentatively pulled Joy's notebook closer so that it lay open between them. She chanced a sidelong glance and their eyes locked. Pippa looked into Joy's sad brown eyes. For a long moment she searched deeply within them for answers. She found none. 

Unexpectedly, Joy reached out and took Pippa's hand. She guided it to rest in her lap and cradled it gently between her own. Pippa added her remaining hand to the mix and squeezed Joy's affectionately. A wave of comfort and familiarity washed over Joy. Both girls let out a breath they didn't realise they had been holding. Their homework lay forgotten on the desk. Pippa opened her mouth to speak. 

“Please, don't ask me,” Joy's voice was low and small. 

Pippa relented and gave a curt nod. “You only ever need to ask for my help, and I'll be there. You know that, don't you?” 

Joy noded her head.

Silence. 

“I have news to share with you,” Joy began. “I've spoken of this with Cackle and she has given her consent. My name will be changed on the school registers next term. I wish to be called by my middle name, Hecate.”

Pippa frowned. “This isn't you, Joy.”

“This is me,” Joy rebutted with confidence. “I shall never be the witch I once was. I am myself – here, and now,” she paused. “I am the witch I was always meant to be.”

“Well, there's no one kinder, cleverer or braver than the Joy I used to know. The Joy that I know is still in there. I don't understand. Who is this witch that you were always meant to be?” 

“I am Hecate Hardbroom: a responsible witch,” her voice lilted. “and your friend - for as long as you need me.” 

Pippa observed as tears welled in Hecate's eyes. Pushing aside her own worry and alarm, Pippa moved to kiss her friend on the cheek. She brought their foreheads together in fear that Joy may somehow slip away if they weren't as close as possible. She feared that Joy had already slipped away. 

“I've missed you, Pipsqueak," Hecate whispered. "I know that I've hurt you, and I'm so very sorry.”


End file.
